


Ai Gonplei Ste Odon

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Death, Other, more characters to be added as it continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In peace, may you leave the shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again.<br/>...<br/>a collection of short death scenes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charlotte

                The cliff isn’t high enough. She thought it was. Clarke and Bellamy must have as well, or they would have looked for her. Wouldn’t they?  

                She regrets it. She’s a rash person—that’s her curse, what got her sent down to this place and what got her into this mess with Murphy—and jumped before she gave herself time to think. Now she has all the time in the world, lying on her back at the base of the cliff, every fiber of her body in pain and no way to end it.

                Her old nightmares come back, flashing through her head like lightning in a storm. Her parents floating, dead eyes pleading for her to help them. Jaha watching as guards haul Charlotte away. She tries to stab them, tries to get away, but she can’t move her arms. Everything hurts. God, she shouldn’t have jumped.

                Her eyes are glazed over now; her body’s going into shock. She can see Wells standing over her—she _thinks_ it’s Wells, everything is going blurry. It looks like Wells. Everything hurts so much. She tries to speak (“ _I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I was trying to slay my demons,_ ”) but all that comes out is a rattling gasp that sends blood spilling out of her lips.

                Wells says something, but she can’t understand it. It sounds foreign and strange, and she wants to ask him what he’s saying but everything hurts so badly and she still can’t talk, can’t do anything but suck in ragged breathes and regret jumping off the stupid cliff.

                “ _Ai gonplei ste odon_.”

 

                The grounder that looks like Wells Jaha kneels next to the child, pressing his knife to her throat. He doesn’t know what happened—an accident, most likely, from being too near the cliff—but it’s against his personal morals to simply let a child slowly suffer.

                “ _Your fight is over_.”


	2. Octavia

                Indra hands him the strand of hair without explanation, just a look that holds more sorrow than anger.

                “What’s wrong?” Bellamy demands. “What is this?”

                “Your sister.” Indra says flatly.

                “Octavia? What—”

                And then it hits him.

                And then he falls apart, clutching the braided remains of his brave, strong, beautiful, dead little sister.  

                Ai gonplei ste odon.

 


End file.
